


kiss me under the stars

by o_melpomene_o



Category: WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_melpomene_o/pseuds/o_melpomene_o
Summary: "You've got a leaf stuck in your hair.""...What?""A leaf. Stuck in your hair. Thought you should know."Alternatively: what if... we became friends... and then we kissed... haha... just kidding... unless?
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	kiss me under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i'm actually posting something i've written,,, where tf did this confidence come from

Hendery knew he was running late but he couldn't be bothered to rush at this point. His morning had been bad enough with a missed alarm and burnt toast, he was not gonna add arriving to his lecture, sweaty and out of breath to the list. Plus Yangyang was bound to make some notes that he could borrow and he could always ask Kun-ge for help with the bits that wouldn't be on there.

The crunch of the leaves under his feet was also so pleasing, he couldn't bring himself to hurry. Honestly, Autumn really was one of the best seasons. Just being outside lifted his spirits and since the lecture was gonna drain them, it was no surprise as to where he'd rather be. 

But he couldn't lag, and he was already outside the lecture hall and why had he even come in today, again? He only had this one lecture, he could've just slept in and asked his friends for help later. Ah yes, it's because his friends would try to get lunch out of him in return for their help. What great friends.

Opening the door as silently as he could, Hendery scanned the room for the closest empty seat. He had already seen some heads turn as he had come in and he did not want to attract any more attention. Oh, found it. And there's an empty seat next to it. Couldn't have been better.

As quick and quiet as he could, he made is way over and sat down, glad he hadn't made much of a disruption. Now lending one ear to the lecturer he shifted to make himself comfortable because a 2 hour, now 1 and a half hour, lecture was often long and tiring.

He heard someone cough behind him but paid them no heed. This was the season when people started getting sick, right? It was getting cold so it made sense. He was glad he had had the sense to grab his jacket before leaving else the trek back to his room would have been hell. Wait, what was the lecturer even talking about? Quickly skimming over his previous lecture notes, he paid full attention to what was being said, determined to make the most of his attendance.

``````````

'We'll take a break here. I make it 9:58, we'll resume at 10:10,' said the lecturer.

Hendery took a deep sigh as the lecture theatre burst to life. He marked the bits of the content he hadn't fully understood for later reference before stretching. Leaning forward he scanned the room for Yangyang, or more accurately his mop of apparently dyed orange hair. Which he had only seen in a selfie yesterday and was kinda eager to see in real life. 

Before he could spot him though, Hendery felt someone tap his shoulder. Confused, he turned around to be met with the strongest gaze he had seen. It's the eyebrows, he thought as he scanned the face before him. But damn, he's good looking. And he looks mad. Oh shit, had he done something to piss him off? 

Before he could start stressing over it though, the stranger spoke up. 

"Uh, I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, but, well, you've got a leaf stuck in your hair."

"...What?" Of all the things Hendery had been expecting, that was not one of them.

"A leaf. Stuck in your hair. Thought you should know," 'Eyebrows' elaborated. 

"Right. Right," Hendery scrambled to muss up his hair, trying to find the leaf. How embarrassing. And there he had been, confident he looked good. Oh God, where was this leaf?

"Um, do you want me to...?" the male spoke up, the hesitance obvious in his voice.

Well that certainly would be helpful. But would it be awkward? Hendery didn't exactly know the brunette. Oh well, it certainly added to a noteworthy first interaction.

"That would be helpful," he affirmed, smile gentle to dissolve any possible uncomfortableness. 

The brunette leaned forward as Hendery tilted his head, hand already reaching out. With deft fingers he pulled out the leaf and moved back, just as Hendery straightened up to stare at him as well. 

Their eyes met as they both stared at each other before the hand was extended, offering the leaf to him.

Hendery laughed as he took the leaf, "Thank you. I must ask, what's your name?" 

"Xiao Dejun, nice to meet you," he offered after a small laugh. "May I ask for yours?"

"Ah right. Huang GuanHeng. Or you can call me Hendery, my friends just call me Hendery." 

"Your friends. Are we friends?" Xiao Dejun questioned, head tilted in the picture of innocent confusion.

Oh shit, he's cute.

Hendery fumbled for an answer, not wanting to be too straight forward but not wanting to accidentally offend the other either.

"Well... I would like to be?" he offered, hesitance obvious in his voice.

The answering grin and small laugh was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i intended for this to be a long one-shot but stuff never works out the way it's planned,, so it's gonna be chaptered now? if i continue writing? spare motivation please 
> 
> (come say hi on twt? @o_melpomene_o)


End file.
